Faces
by lissamillerlite
Summary: Sollux Captor exchanges into the small school of Derse high blah blah i dont feel like filling this out SolKat later on!


Faces are a funny thing. In our mind, we always remember someones face. We dream about them, think about them, and of course see them. But we would only have to see their face once to be able to remember them in all those ways.

A young boy shuffled down the hallway of the new co-ed school, his hood hiked above his shaggy black hair, his hair protruding out of the front of the hood. He walked with his head down, his sneakers making low squeaking noises as his classmates filed past him. His hands were shoved into his pockets, and he slowly rubbed his finger over the material on the inside of his sweatshirt. The light bounced off the vomit-green lockers with little finess, shining the graffiti off at him in an ugly matter. He turned to glare at his locker, covered in words in blue, calling him "ugly" and "weird" and "geek". The girl who wrote the cruel things on locker 699, his locker, was very popular and atractive by other men's standards. He sighed, dialing in his locker combination and lightly tugging it open, putting his trig book back in exchange for his World history book. Just as his fingers left the locker, the locker flew in front of his eyes to be slammed closed by a pair of cherry red painted nails. A girl who stood about 4 inches taller than him stared down at him, her teeth flashing widely and her hair sticking up every which way.

"Hey, short-stuff. Ready for soc?" The boy closed his eyes, pretending she wasn't there for a moment as a blush spread across his freckled face. He hated being called short, even if he was 5'2.

"Yeah, I guess." he responded quieter than usual, his voice almost a whisper. Her expression changed, and her thick eyebrows then held their way over her dark brown eyes.

"What's the matter, Karkat?" She asked, looking down at him as he avoided her concerning gaze. The bell rang loudly, alarming them. He ignored her, beginning to walk to class as she attempted to follow close behind. He entered the small classroom with the girl following close behind, her eyes desperate for answers. The teacher behind the desk tapped impatiently on the desk, her blonde bangs covering her pink eyes with a threatening shadow. Her lips were pressed into a straight line, her voice sounding tense as it exited her.

"You're late, Mr. Vantas. You too, Ms. Pyrope." She uttered. The boy looked up, startled by her voice as if he hadn't seen her there. He looked at the girl, and then back to his teacher.

"Oh... I'm sorry, Ms. Lalonde, it wont happen again I promise." He said, his voice cracking at the end. The class giggled under their breath.

"He's not feeling too wel-" the girl began before being cut off.

"Its quite alright. Sit." She said, louder this time.

The boy sighed, tromping back to his seat and slamming his book bag down.

"That doesn't mean keep the attitude, Mr. Vantas." She yelled back to him. He looked back at her and shrunk into his seat. The teacher began speaking when he heard a low syrupy whisper going on behind him, trying to grasp his attention.

"Hey motherfuckin' best bro" When he didn't respond, the other boy tossed a piece of paper at his head. And then another. And another. The boy rolled his eyes, turning to see who threw it. It was his annoying yet charismatic friend, who was about 6'3 and could barely fit into the provided desk. His hair was long and shaggy, looking as if he had just rolled out of bed. His eyes were a dark purple, his eyelids sagging over them in a sleepy manner. He covered his face in an array of grey and white make up, and it clumped and sat at the corner of his eyes and mouth in an ugly manner.

"What do you want?" The boy said in an angry whisper.

"What's got all your motherfuckin' undergarments in a knot?" He snickered slowly, pulling his large eyebrows up on his forehead. The boy sighed, turning around and trying to pay attention. His friend didn't bother him for the rest of class, but when the bell rang he strode up to meet the boy.

"No really- whats the matter, bro?" He said, trying not to sound like he wasn't so high off his ass.

"Nothing, just, Vriska." The boy said, knowing his friend would understand. The girl who had been bothering him earlier was following behind, and eavesdropped the name being said.

"Karkat, don't let her get to you. You're better than her." She said, trying to console him. He spun around, fuming.

"WHY IS IT ANY OF YOUR BUSINESS, TEREZI?" He panted. She stepped back, fear in her eyes. The others in the hallway stopped to stare. "I'm sorry.. I.. just... I gotta go."

He rushed away, his friend following as the girl stared.

"Bro, wait!" He yelled lazily, striding after him. He met Karkat as he almost broke down.

"Talk to me, best bro." The friend looked concerned, trying to stop the boy's short little strides.

"I don't want to talk about it, Gamzee. Please, just, leave me alone." Karkat pushed through the front doors, leaving his friend standing in the doorway, frowning as Karkat jumped into his brother, Kankri,'s car. Karkat didn't try to talk to Kankri as he went on and on about his day and how wonderful his boyfriend, Cronus, was, but a certain sentence caught his attention.

"Oh, did you perhaps catch wind of the new student that will be attending our school? I don't quite remember what name he is addressed by but-" Kankri was interrupted by Karkat.

"Really? Do you know what he looks like?" Karkat got excited. He thought of the possibility of a friendship that wasn't completely awful or demanding. He suddenly got a warm feeling above his abdomen in his lower stomach. He put it off as excitement, not thinking much of it.

"Oh, um, I don't have knowledge of what his appearance will be, but what I do have knowledge of is that he shall be attending our Literature class period 5." Karkat blinked, as if shocked by the statement. He suppressed a smile, knowing that the kid would sit next to him because of the open desk. Kankri's car pulled into the large driveway, the garage door opening and revealing their father standing over a large tool bench. He turned to them, his eyes wide as he looked over the magnifying piece of his goggles. After giving them a small wave, he turned back to what he was working on. Kankri parked next to the Oldsmobile that sat torn apart and stationary. That was one thing their father loved as much as them: His Oldsmobile. Karkat hopped out of the car, not holding the sadness he had carried earlier, and greeted his father with a small hug. He ran into the house through the garage door before his father could even ask him how his day was. The boy scampered his way up the stairs into his shared bedroom, burying his face into the pillow of his bottom bunk bed. He thought of this new kid coming to his school and felt that warm feeling in the pit of his stomach. He glanced up as his dad entered the room, giving him a weak smile and motioning for him to get out with a wave before burying his face into the soft pillow once again. His dad smiled, happy to see his son happy.

"Whats got you all smiley, buddy?" He asked nicely.

"There might be a new boy in school! And he might sit next to me! And-And he might not be a jerk like all the others!" He started excitedly.

"Well, haha, knowing your school they'll probably tour him for a week and then put him in your class." This statement disappointed the boy, but he knew it was true. Well, at least he will sit next to him. The Signless put his hand on his sons head, tousling his hair before alerting him about dinner. Karkat clopped down the stairs, making his way to the dining room and plopping himself in a seat next to Kankri. Kankri went on about Cronus and how he had agreed to abstinence when he turned to Karkat, shocking him with a random question.

"You know of Cronus' little cousin, Eridan, yes? Why don't you seek his affections instead of this new boy that you know nothing about?" Karkat's eyes widened in surprise with the question, and he stuttered for a moment.

"I- uh- Well Eridan is an douchefin and the new guy might be... I dunno... Cool." Kankri rolled his eyes and kept speaking, shoving peas in his mouth as he kept going on and on.

(Time elapse: 12 hrs, CT: 6:40AM)

Karkat pulled his red sweatshirt over his head, running his fingers through his rampant hair and pushing down his eyebrows. He gripped his backpack, throwing it over his shoulder. The action caused his sleeve to run up his arm, exposing the bottom side of his wrist. He glanced at the lines of redish-purple scars that danced their way across the surface, kissing each end of his wrist with a small sharp end. He clamped his eyes shut, pretending they weren't there before tearing his sweatshirt sleeve back down over the colorful dancers. He strode out the door to Kankri's car, slamming the car door and sliding low in his seat, his arms crossed over his chest with a small angered expression cast upon his face. The car ride there was silent, and that worried Karkat. What was up with Kankri? He didn't want to ask. He probably got into a fight with Crondin or whatever. As soon as they pulled up to the school, Karkat rushed out of the car and into the school without a word to Kankri. He pushed through the hallway to his locker, smudging the newly written words with his sweatshirt. He loaded the things in his locker quickly, hoping to avoid /her/. It was inevitable though.

"Heeeeeeeey, Kar-kat." She slithered around him, and then hooked her finger under his jaw. Her hair was perfect, it puffed up at the top and found its way down to her shoulders with ease. Her blue eyes glimmered with hate behind her glasses as she looked into his golden brown ones. "What's the matter, feelin' under the weather today?" She played with his sweatshirt. "Hey, well at least you don't look aaaas fat today!"

"Leave him alone." a voice yelled sternly from behind her. A familiar voice. A syrupy, slow voice. Karkat looked around the bully to see his stoner friend, his hand wrapped around a club with a small blue ring around the middle and base of it. He tightened his fingers around it, staring with fiery eyes at the girl.

"What are yooooooou gunna do about it?" She asked sarcastically. He pulled his lip up in disgust, approaching her quickly from across the hall. He was face to face with her, his eyes a few centimeters away from hers.

" What am I gunna do? I'll tell you what I'll do, sister. I'll pummel the motherfuckin' SHIT out of you." He was being completely serious. The girls smile faltered, and she backed up a few steps. "Get lost, Vriska." He called at her. She sulked off, revealing a boy that stood behind her the entire time. He was tall, almost reaching the ceiling at 6'1. His eyes were two different colors, one a sea foam green and the other a light blue. His hair had an interesting style, falling down from the crown of his head only to curl up crazily half way down on either side. He wore a pair of oval glasses, and his eyebrows almost thicker than Karkat's. Karkat found himself staring at the boys face, a lump forming in his throat. He just stared, looking for words to say. The boy uttered a few quick words, his lisp evident.

"She was my guide... I uh.. I need a new guide, shit. Should I go to Mr. English's office or...?" Karkat fell back to earth at his voice, blinking while responding to him.

"No... I'll take you. It's okay. Just, give me a second." He waddled over to Gamzee, wrapping his short arms around Gamzee's stomach.

"Thank you." He whispered. Karkat walked back to the boy, putting his hand out towards him.

"Let me see you're schedule, I'll get you where you need to go." He said. He internally smacked himself, repeating corny, corny, corny. The boy pulled his schedule from his red Jansport bag that had blue zippers. Karkat scanned the sheet, checking if they had any classes together. His first period class was chemistry with Ms. Harley. Karkat swore that they only had 8 teachers in the school.

"Hey, whats you're name?" Suave, Karkat. Suaaavvve.

"Sollux. Yours?" He smiled up, his canines flashing magnificently. Karkat felt his heart flutter.

"Uh... Karkat." He said after a second.

"What, did you forget you own name?" Sollux asked jokingly. Karkat pfffffed, and walked along, Sollux following behind. They made their way to Ms. Harleys class, the bell ringing when they were halfway there. He sighed, gripping the straps of his backpack before jogging through the science wing to get to the colorful room. When they got to her class, they saw her focusing on the computer, adjusting her glasses over her green eyes. The class was filled with people, all talking and throwing various items at each other and giggling. Karkat thought Ms. Harley was very pretty, with her long messy black hair and long dresses. He wasn't particularly fond of her buck-teeth though. Karkat called out to her, alerting her that Sollux was here.

"Oh! Hello!" She said, all smiley. "You must be the new kid!" She squealed a bit. Damn, she was excited.

"Uh... I need a pass... I'm going to Spanish." Karkat mumbled. The class stopped talking. They all stared.

"Yo, Karbro!" Gamzee called from the back of the class, nonchalantly waving. Karkat sighed, a blush running across his face. Sollux turned to him then.

"Thanks for showing me to my class." Sollux said in a quick lispy whisper. The other boy felt butterflies in his stomach, holding back a small smile.

"No problem." He said softly. Ms. Harley handed him a pass, and Karkat walked out of the room.

(Time elapse: 3 hrs, CT: 11:00, 4th period)

Mr. Egbert was running late as usual, and the class was completely out of control. Karkat had his head down on his desk positioned in the back of the room, and he scrawled on the journal he strategically hid with his sleeve. He drew a beautiful scene that he shaded with his thumbs, smudging the graphite with the soft part of his thumb. A few seconds later his light was blocked out by a curvy figure. A hand slammed on the desk. "Your stoner friend isn't here to protect you now." Karkats heart sped up, feeling tears brim in his eyes. Twice in one day? This wasn't like her. He was going to get it this time. He felt a tear drip down onto his paper. "Listen, brat. You are worthless. You sit around all quiet and it's fucking annoying. You just keep writing in this-" She reached for his journal, pulling it out from underneath his arms. He whimped, reaching up for it but feeling his sweater arm come up, exposing his arms. By this point everyone was looking. Including Sollux. Vriska laughed aloud, pointing at his wrists and gripping one to not let him take it away. Karkat pulled his arm free and his sleeves back up. He put his sleeved hands to his face, sobbing loudly as Vriska snickered and walked away, chucking the book at his head. Sollux stared in disbelief, and snarled his lip up, exposing sharp teeth. His eyes dilated. He stood up, towering over the girl, and took a chunk of her hair and gripped it in his bony hand. She screamed, clawing up at his arm and kicking the desks around her. Everyone was speechless. He steered her to the back of the class, where Karkat peeped over his sleeves, shocked at what was happening. Sollux put his face next to Vriskas ear. "Say. You're. Sorry." He said in a raspy whisper. Karkat was terrified and Vriskas eyes we're brimmed with tears.

"I'm- I'm sor*hic*sorry!" she wailed.

This will be continued! I'm super lazy though, so it will happen soon enough! ouo


End file.
